1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to temperature-variable microwave attenuators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attenuators are used in applications that require signal level control. Level control can be accomplished by either reflecting a portion of the input signal back to its source or by absorbing some of the signal in the attenuator itself. The latter is often preferred because the mismatch which results from using a reflective attenuator can create problems for other devices in the system such as nonsymmetrical two-port amplifiers. It is for this reason that absorptive attenuators are more popular, particularly in microwave applications. The important parameters of an absorptive attenuator are: attenuation as a function of frequency; return loss; and stability over time and temperature.
It is known that variations in temperature can affect various component parts of a microwave system causing differences in signal strengths at different temperatures. In many cases, it is impossible or impractical to remove the temperature variations in some Radio Frequency (RF) components. For example, the gain of many RF amplifiers is temperature dependent. In order to build a system with constant gain, a temperature-dependent attenuator is placed in series with the amplifier. The attenuator is designed such that a temperature change that causes the gain of the amplifier to increase will simultaneously cause the attenuation of the attenuator to increase such that the overall gain of the amplifier-attenuator system remains relatively constant. However, prior art temperature-dependent attenuators do not offer the bandwidth needed for certain wideband applications.